Talk:Puffle
Do puffles have to be marsupials? I am da bomb! 04:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well what else would they be? It's a whole lot better than how they're described at the UNCP Wiki I can tell you that much. --Speeddasher :No it's not. Citcxirtcem 21:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Proof Puffles are Related to Snakes #They have no ears #They have no nose #They have no limbs #They can open their mouths real wide There's no denyin' it... I'm actually starting to consider having puffles be rodents, but I think they're fine for now. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Rodents... Like mice? ---- No, rodents have buck teeth. Puffles don't. Citcxirtcem 00:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Proof Puffles are in No Way Relatedx to Snakes Here comes Captain Over-analysis! I will now present multiple reasons why puffles are NOT reptillian, let alone snakes. :Puffles are warm-blooded (when characters hug them, they reference warmth), they sport fur, and they have teeth of enamel and not flesh, as snakes do. Plus, they have square teeth, a sign of being a herbivore, and judging by their ability to use a camera (canonical Mission One) and telekenisis, they need to have extensively large brains, HUGE in th motor category and HUGE in the thought section. Puffles are also capable of REM sleep (dreaming), requiring a visual section as well. ::Snakes are cold blooded, have tiny brains, and are carnivores. Snakes also lack fur and are rough and scaly. :Puffles can also see in full color, and possibly better than a real-world human (Yellow Puffle's art always matches their surroundings), and snakes can not. ::Legend says snakes only see in Infrared, though I can't back that one up. :Puffles have large eyes in comparison to their bodies, snakes do not. :Puffles come in far less subspecies than snakes. In canonical, they have about seven (not counting Rare Puffles), and snakes have hundreds, possibly thousands. :Puffles move a lot like a Segway. They lean in the direction they want to go, and move the way they lean. If you've ever seen a puffle move, that's the only explanation. ::Snakes use thick, strong muscles to glide across textured ground and can not move in reverse, and only SideWinder snakes can move horizontally. :Puffles are round and a bit chubby, snakes are slender and muscular in nature. :Both wild and domestic puffles are docile by nature, fleeing in the sight of a threat. Snakes do not, particularly when threatened directly. :Puffles have a sense of taste (canonical purple puffles demand salt when fed). Snakes do not (as far as I know). :Puffles are not very good at smelling, snakes are. I can conclude with certainty that puffles are not reptillian. They exihibit characteristics of the so-called "high mammals", such as a capacity for emotion and motor skills. Also, puffles don't come from eggs, and if they did, CP would probably make note (though not show it). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Biology OWNS the Un-CP. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Except for the egg one (I believe there are some species of Snake that give birth to live young) I completely agree with TS. Infact I would probably consider Puffles to be Primates before I would even think of them being Snakes. I think we should leave them as Marsupials though as in my oppinion it makes since, seeing as Marsupials are known to resemble a lot of things. --Speeddasher Oh yeah? Puffles are warm-blooded (when characters hug them, they reference warmth), they sport fur, and they have teeth of enamel and not flesh, as snakes do. Plus, they have square teeth, a sign of being a herbivore, and judging by their ability to use a camera (canonical Mission One) and telekenisis, they need to have extensively large brains, HUGE in th motor category and HUGE in the thought section. Puffles are also capable of REM sleep (dreaming), requiring a visual section as well. Snakes are cold blooded, have tiny brains, and are carnivores. Snakes also lack fur and are rough and scaly. :Then they just have warm blood, fur and a larger brain, like some prehistoric reptiles did. Puffles can also see in full color, and possibly better than a real-world human (Yellow Puffle's art always matches their surroundings), and snakes can not. :Same as above Legend says snakes only see in Infrared, though I can't back that one up. :They can see in more Puffles have large eyes in comparison to their bodies, snakes do not. :It's a cartoon. Of course they are going to have big eyes Puffles come in far less subspecies than snakes. In canonical, they have about seven (not counting Rare Puffles), and snakes have hundreds, possibly thousands. :This proves nothing Puffles move a lot like a Segway. They lean in the direction they want to go, and move the way they lean. If you've ever seen a puffle move, that's the only explanation. Snakes use thick, strong muscles to glide across textured ground and can not move in reverse, and only SideWinder snakes can move horizontally. :Yeah, octopi are related to slugs, but they don't move the same way Puffles are round and a bit chubby, snakes are slender and muscular in nature. :Again, no proof that puffles are chubby Both wild and domestic puffles are docile by nature, fleeing in the sight of a threat. Snakes do not, particularly when threatened directly. :Both do flee?... What? Puffles have a sense of taste (canonical purple puffles demand salt when fed). Snakes do not (as far as I know). :Same as the first 2 Puffles are not very good at smelling, snakes are. :No proof that puffles have bad smell. I could take some of this and use them for an "against marsupial" argument. If any mammal, they should be a small and furry cetacean. That would probably explain their lack of a nose and high intelligence. Citcxirtcem 07:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Rebuttal by me. No indent is TS, indent is Mex, and double indent is me. Puffles are warm-blooded (when characters hug them, they reference warmth), they sport fur, and they have teeth of enamel and not flesh, as snakes do. Plus, they have square teeth, a sign of being a herbivore, and judging by their ability to use a camera (canonical Mission One) and telekenisis, they need to have extensively large brains, HUGE in th motor category and HUGE in the thought section. Puffles are also capable of REM sleep (dreaming), requiring a visual section as well. Snakes are cold blooded, have tiny brains, and are carnivores. Snakes also lack fur and are rough and scaly. :Then they just have warm blood, fur and a larger brain, like some prehistoric reptiles did. ::Puffles are not prehistoric. They live in the present, therefore they cannot fit the current definition of reptile. Puffles can also see in full color, and possibly better than a real-world human (Yellow Puffle's art always matches their surroundings), and snakes can not. :Same as above ::Same as my above argument. Legend says snakes only see in Infrared, though I can't back that one up. :They can see in more ::Not an argument against puffles being mammals. Puffles have large eyes in comparison to their bodies, snakes do not. :It's a cartoon. Of course they are going to have big eyes. ::However, take a look at this comparison. ::The puffle and snake are both cartoon drawings, yet the puffle's eye size to body size ratio is much greater than the snake's. Puffles come in far less subspecies than snakes. In canonical, they have about seven (not counting Rare Puffles), and snakes have hundreds, possibly thousands. :This proves nothing ::I have to agree with that. Puffles move a lot like a Segway. They lean in the direction they want to go, and move the way they lean. If you've ever seen a puffle move, that's the only explanation. Snakes use thick, strong muscles to glide across textured ground and can not move in reverse, and only SideWinder snakes can move horizontally. :Yeah, octopi are related to slugs, but they don't move the same way. ::Thing is, puffles are depicted as being related more closely to snakes than octopi are related to slugs. Puffles are round and a bit chubby, snakes are slender and muscular in nature. :Again, no proof that puffles are chubby ::The above comparison clearly shows the wide girth of the puffle. That's an obvious no-brainer, even snakes don't get that thick (unless they're eating something). Both wild and domestic puffles are docile by nature, fleeing in the sight of a threat. Snakes do not, particularly when threatened directly. :Both do flee?... What? ::He's saying that puffles hide in the face of danger, while snakes usually don't. Puffles have a sense of taste (canonical purple puffles demand salt when fed). Snakes do not (as far as I know). :Same as the first 2 ::Same as my first argument. Puffles are not very good at smelling, snakes are. :No proof that puffles have bad smell. ::I have to agree with Mex. :I could take some of this and use them for an "against marsupial" argument. If any mammal, they should be a small and furry cetacean. That would probably explain their lack of a nose and high intelligence. ::That doesn't make sense, cetaceans live in the water. Puffles inhabit land, despite being excellent swimmers. Beam me up, Freddy! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. No, I don't watch Star Trek. That's just some catchphrase that I heard was related to Star Trek. --- I'm not copying that. #Then it's a living fossil, like the ceolenanth or whatever, or the Horseshoe crab #That's just on cartoon. There are more cartoon snakes. #Puffles probably appear "chubby" because they are just a head with organs inside, expandng it's mass. And there is a cryptic species of fat snake, although it is unknown if it is real or not. #Snakes flee all the time. Every time I approach a snake it slithers away. And domesticated snakes tend to be calm, like domesticated puffles, but aren't as playful. The different between a non-playful snake and a playful puffle is the same difference between a puffle that likes bowling and a puffle that likes jump rope. #Cetaceans used to live on the land... The flippers and tail could be under the puffle and they move using that. Killer Whales can be on land for a short while. #Beam me up (insert name) wasn't in any star trek film. Citcxirtcem 01:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Review Tiiiiiiiiime!!! Then it's a living fossil, like the ceolenanth or whatever, or the Horseshoe crab There's still the question of how they would be related to Snakes? Usually if an animal is related to another, they have some sort of similarity. Puffles don't have any similarity to snakes whatsoever. That's just on cartoon. There are more cartoon snakes. True, but Puffles supposedly would have big eyes in real life to (if they existed). Puffles probably appear "chubby" because they are just a head with organs inside, expandng it's mass. That doesn't give any proof that they're related to snakes. And there is a cryptic species of fat snake, although it is unknown if it is real or not. And if it is real it most likely does not live in Antarctica. Snakes flee all the time. Every time I approach a snake it slithers away. And domesticated snakes tend to be calm, like domesticated puffles, but aren't as playful. That's the case with a lot of animals, that's still no proof. The different between a non-playful snake and a playful puffle is the same difference between a puffle that likes bowling and a puffle that likes jump rope. Snakes are rarely playful Met. And when they are, they usually just like to bite balloons. Besides, Puffles are social animals while Snakes aren't (except for some species in Canada). Cetaceans used to live on the land...The flippers and tail could be under the puffle and they move using that. Didn't you say Puffles are a head with organs? Killer Whales can be on land for a short while. Yes. For a short while. Puffles spend a lot of their time on land. Beam me up (insert name) wasn't in any star trek film. I don't watch Star Trek so I wouldn't know. --Speeddasher THey must be mammals It's one of these things, only mammals have fur. But they really shouldn't be marsupials. It's just so ... random ... they should be a special type.--N⊘tAnEditor 16:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Actally, I'm convinced I've seen them splitting into two, ameoba style, while playing Puffle Roundup. How about it?--N⊘tAnEditor 16:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) O_O There's not much canonical confirmation of that. Also, there's not many places in which puffles could fit in in the mammalian group, except for marsupials and possibly rodents. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- #As stated above, snakes and puffles both don't have limbs, ears, nose, etc #Marsupials don't have big eyes either #They could have moved to antarctica #Flippers have organs (bones and muscles are organs) #Then they learned how to stay on land longer And NAe, if that was true then there would be no male/female puffles. Maybe they should be an inverterbrate, because they dont appear to have a backbone, and the original designs had a "puffle" with 6 legs and a "puffle" with claws. And many insects and spiders are fuzzy. Citcxirtcem 17:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) More proof of puffles being mammals: Mammals are characterized by: * Females having mammary glands * Sweat glands * Three middle ear bones used for hearing * Neocortex region in the brain (the region responsible for sensory perception, generation of motor commands, spatial reasoning, conscious thought, and language) * Being warm-blooded Reptiles are characterized by: * Being cold-blooded * Having skin covered in scales * Being tetrapods * Laying eggs Now, let's see what puffles have to bring to the table. Puffles are: * Warm-blooded * Highly intelligent and capable of speech * Telekinetic (that requires a lot of brain capacity, y'know!) Puffles also most likely sweat. There's GOT to be an instance of a puffle sweating in CP Canon. If anyone sees anything like that, please upload it here. Now, how much more mammalian are puffles than they are reptilian, eh? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- TS says... I looked it up, and I've reached a conclusion on the sweat debate. The Internet says all mammals have the ability to sweat, but that some animals sweat in places we don't, and some animals can sweat in so few aof areas that they must adapt other means. Puffles, because they are covered entirely in thick fur, probably sweat like cats and dogs do: by panting. When a puffle sticks its tounge out, though it is doing so in a playful and expressive nature, I've seen canonical puffles stick their tounge out for no reason at all. I don't know if CP disabled that, but I can recall a Red puffle sticking its tounge out for no reason whatsoever. Since puffles have such long tounges, it can be assumed these tounges are laden with blood vessals, as is the case with gators and dogs. By sticking their tounge out and exposing it to the freezing Antarctic air, puffles cool themselves off because it chills the blood flowing through their tounge, lowering their core body tempearture. It's how dogs do it. Plus, if they WERE reptiles, how could they survive in Antarctica? Sure, Melvin can, but I have yet to think of how he does it. Puffles, being so small, need to retain their body heat as much as possible. Puffles, unlike reptiles, don't jump in water (excluding the baths of domestic puffles) and are not drawn to lamps and sunlight, basking in its warmth like turtles and reptiles do. Also, those mutant "puffles" that never passed were concept designs, and since they never came to the game, are not canonical. If you've read the post, you would realize those sketches were rejected puffle designs. Like it's been said, a puffle is like a head with organs. It HAS to have a huge brain, though, because telekenisis has been exihibited in canonical CP (Yarr holding a telescope clearly floating above the ship's mast at his eye level). Reptiles have small brains, because they don't need too much thought to survive. Puffles, being small creatures and thus prone to predators, need to have instincts and, in CP's case, intelligence to dodge their enemies. Puffles usually appear in groups, such as in Mission II and in the DS game. They are content with one another and with other varients of their species (green and black puffles wildly contradict in disposition, but they are okay near one another). Puffles also lack mammary glands for "CP is G rated" reasons, but since puffle babies have to have some form of nourishment and birth method, pouches (marsupials) are the only feasible and canonical-based way to explain it. Besides, no puffle babies have ever been seen, and I can never really tell canonical puffles from male or female! Puffles can, by canonical, meet all mammalian requirements. *A mammal must have fur or hair. Look at a puffle, check. *Mammals have milk glands and must give live birth, minus echidnas and platipi. Canonical CP can not give us the latter, but if a "puffle nest" appears, chalk one for the platipi and reptiles. *Many mammals nuture their young. Like dogs, puffles seem to be very loyal and caring for their owners (as if they were their young), and judging by CP's focus on the family ideology, I'm betting my money on puffles nurturing the offspring of their own species. *"Higher" mammalian animals have complex brains, a good cortex, and frontal lobes. To do telekinesis, to paint and use tools, and to have a capacity for emotion, that is needed. ---- Puffles have vocal cords, in canonical they make squeaking noises, and in Fanon they speak. I don't think squeaking can be done without vocal cords. Can hissing? When a puffle must fight, I don't think it has any method to intimidate its opponents. Puffles are very fast creatures (catch that crab mission, click on the puffles in the forest), so speed is a requirement. Snakes can go fast, but not for long. As for intimidation, snakes and other reptiles have that market cornered. If a snake must defend itself, depending on the species, it will lift its body off the ground and hiss, making itself look more menacing. Cobras take that further and unfold the flaps attached to their faces. Rattlesnakes vibrate their tail, and all poisonous snakes can unfold their fangs and strike instantly. Constrictor snakes (like Boas) are simply huge, they have no need to intimidate their opponents, their strength and size is enough on its own. A big argument in this case is that all puffles have flat teeth. When the grin, no fangs. Canonical speaking, that's to not scare children, but that is biologically representative of a herbivore, because there is not a sharp tooth to be found. Indeed, turtles and some dinosaurs were herbivourous, but snakes are not. Snakes, like some humans, love their meat! Mammals with big eyes Actually, there are a few mammals with huge eyes. *The Aye-Aye has freakishly large eyes, HUGE for a mammal. *The Bushbaby lemur has big eyes in ratio to its size. *So does This thing Also, I'd bet my bottom doller that there are a LOT more. How many big-eyed snakes? None to my knowledge. I do believe there IS a big-eyed turtle, however. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- #As stated above, snakes and puffles both don't have limbs, ears, nose, etc -- There is more proof of puffles being mammals than there is proof of them being reptiles. #Marsupials don't have big eyes either -- Does that even matter? Marsupials are not distinguished by eye size! #They could have moved to antarctica -- The article specifically says that they did move to Antarctica. However, that doesn't prove anything. Mammals also live elsewhere in the world. #Flippers have organs (bones and muscles are organs) -- That's unfalsifiable -- there are different perceptions of what organs are. Personally, I don't count bones as organs, and muscles are up for dispute. #Then they learned how to stay on land longer -- Cetaceans are distinguished by being best adapted to aquatic life; puffles are more suited to land life, even if they are adept at swimming and diving. Cetaceans also have LIMBS, whereas puffles have none. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) --- Mammals Okay, now we can't do an autopsy on a puffle, we don't know if they have milk or sweat glands or special ear/jaw bones. Also dinosaurs are reptiles and many think they were warm blooded. This means that the only thing we have for puffles are their fur. Since mammal fur can only be in colors of red, black, orange, yellow, white, and brown, we can asmume that Puffles don't have mammal fur. Unless we're taking "this is a cartoon literately. Puffles are weird But if we don't then puffles are likely to have feathers instead of fur (feathers come in many colors- just look at the penguins in the game). Which animal besides birds have feathers? Reptiles. Honestly, I don't see puffles fitting in any major category. They deserve thir own, they're too weird. And bones and muscles are organs. They make up an organ system. Citcxirtcem 18:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Marsupials For one thing, puffles being marsupials actually excuses the fact that no one can see their mammary glands -- those are hidden in the pouches. And we don't need to find sweat glands by autospy -- if CP Canon has a picture of a puffle wiping sweat or sweating in general, they must have sweat glands. Furthermore, what source are you citing for dinosaurs being warm-blooded? What percent of the scientific community believes dinosaurs are warm-blooded, and how reliable are the scientists who claim so? And this is fiction -- fur can be any color. As for the bones and muscles being organs, that doesn't prove anything, anyway. :Bones and muscles being organs have to do with puffles being cetaceans. In elementary school, I heard that the long-necked dinosaurs must have been war blooded in otder to push their head up that high. It's possible that more were warm blooded since they were related. Too much evidence! What I'm trying to say here is that there's too much proof for puffles being mammals than there is for their being reptiles. Have you noticed? You're writing rebuttals against less and less of my proofs. The neocortex argument is too significant, as are the warm-blooded and telekinesis arguments. The majority of the facts point to puffles being mammals. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. Sure, puffles can be their own kind of mammal -- figmentixylians. ::Then name one mammal with telekinetic powers. Puffles should be their own kind of animal. And I'm only replying to rebuttals I find worth rebutting. I've done a lot of on snakes when I was young, and I like watching documentaries about snakes. Puffles cannot be related to snakes. NUMBAH ONE. Puffles have fur, snakes have SCALES. Name one reptile with fur. ONE. Numbah 2, PUFFLES SEE IN FULL COLOR. SNAKES SEE EVERYTHING IN GREEN. Snakes on a Plane, anyone? Hopefully, these two things can knock the sense into your thick heads. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :probably one is on here. And Snakes on a Plane isn't a reliable source EYEDLIDS! OWNED! MORE PROOF: Snakes have no eyelids, puffles DO. In CP Canon, puffles sleep with their eyes CLOSED. Snakes can't do that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thet's why they're related to snakes instead of being snakes. Your signature is too long... Citcxirtcem 18:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) If they were related to snakes, they probably would have no eyelids at all. The Un-CP says they descended from snakes. If that's true, puffles probably wouldn't have eyelids. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. My signature is fine as it is, thank you very much. Yeah, but this isn't Un-CP. Un-CP says that puffles reproduce by vomiting up baby puffles. I'd prefer that they descended form a common ancestor (the reptile that would decend into lizards and snakes would decend to lizards, snakes, and puffles, with puffles being more related to snakes than lizards and would evantually grow hair and become smarter), but that would be less funny cuz it'll be more complicated. And your signature is 7 lines long. That's a lot. Citcxirtcem 18:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :You're not proving me wrong at all. And what you prefer isn't what's going to happen. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. SO? Ugh. Seriously people?! Your gonna waste time debating weather FICTIONAL BEINGS descended from snakes or not? Oh give me a break. Did that sound kinda rude? --Screwball86 19:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it did kinda. --N⊘tAnEditor 19:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It WAS. And we would rather spend time debating whether fictional beings that are IMPORTANT to the wiki's plot are mammals or not. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, this just never seemed important to me. But that doesn't mean it isn't --Screwball86 19:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC)